Let’s Be Together Again
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Every love story must end some day.


It was a grey cold morning. The weather seemed fitting. She stood there in her black funeral dress watching silently as his casket was lowered into the earth. She had put her hair beneath a hat and donned a thick veil so no one could see her appearance. That was for the benefit of the handful of relatives who had come.

Kyouko placed a flower and was helped by her oldest son. Of the humans that were here she alone knew the truth. Leaning on her son's arm for the support the old woman approached her. They'd first met she'd come to Youkai on a mission to rescue her cousin. He had described her as being weird and she certainly had been. Over the years she had never lost her… unique perspective on things. She had been shocked to learn the truth of what Moka was, but together with Tsukune's parents had come to accept it. His mother and father had passed on long ago but Kyouko was still here.

With a sad smile she put a hand on Moka's arm. "I am sorry for your loss, I know how much Tsuki loved you and how happy you made him. I am very glad you came into his life."

"Thank you," Moka answered sincerely.

With the service over Kyouko departed with her sons and grandchildren.

Those who were left were the dear friends they had made back in school days. Gin was here with his wife Kurumu, both had a little grey in their hair and Kurumu had a few lines around her eyes. Mizore had come alone, her husband and their adult children remained behind in their village. She had long since grown her hair long and dressed in a yukata looked very much like her mother had. Despite being older she was still a radiant beauty, snow women were famed for keeping their beauty even into old age.

Ruby and Yukari both looked their ages. That was to be expected as witches were simply human beings with the ability to use magic. It was especially hard for her to see Yukari's frail figure as she placed a flower down lovingly. In Moka's mind she would always be that precocious eleven year old who had grabbed onto her breasts while proclaiming that she was in love.

One by one each of her treasured friends came to her and wished her well. Mizore and Kurumu both invited her to come and stay with them for awhile but she politely declined their invitations. Tearfully they said their goodbyes and left her alone.

With everyone finally gone she slowly pulled down the veil and let her hair down. Anyone who looked at her would have seen a young beautiful woman with pink hair in her early twenties. Seeing her in mourning standing by an open grave they would likely imagine that she'd lost her husband through some tragedy.

They would never guess that she was actually 76 years old or that her husband had died of old age. They had been married for 54 long and wonderful years, a human lifetime. And now he was gone from her world forever.

Looking at the tombstone and its dates she was reminded of the day he'd told her his decision.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to become a vampire Moka," he had told her. "I want to have a happy normal life in the human world with you as my wife. I know it may be selfish, but will you marry me? Even if I am just me?"

Hot tears had run down her cheek as she'd told him yes. "Tsukune, of course I'll marry you, but… if you're not a vampire I won't be able to bear your children. I won't age the same way you do. Things won't be easy."

"I know that Moka-san," he'd said with absolute certainty. "They never have been, but I love you more than anything in the world and I know I want to be with you for as long as I live. I know… I know I'll grow old before you do and that you'll outlive me. But for as long as I live I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too Tsukune."

XXXXXXXXXX

They had gone in with their eyes wide open knowing the difficulties, knowing how it would end one day. But she had never for one moment regretted her decision to be with him. She had gotten to spend more than fifty years with the person she loved. To her that was better than a thousand without him.

Each year, on their anniversary, she had given him the option of becoming like her, of becoming immortal. And each year he had declined. He knew the monster world and though he loved and treasured her, had made the decision that he wanted to live and die as a human. Even as he grew old and infirm, even as he could see the end coming he had not changed his mind.

She was crying now as she remembered, he'd told her one last time that he loved her, and then he had just slowly expired as she sat by his side holding his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

She heard soft footsteps coming from behind her and knew who it had to be. She quickly wiped away her tears before putting on a stern mask and turning around. "Hello Kokoa."

"Hello oneesama," the woman answered. She was in a white blouse and red skirt, her long red hair hanging down loose. On her chest was a silver Rosario with a sapphire centerpiece "You told me not to speak to you again for as long as you were married."

Moka nodded once. Actually it had been the other her that had said that. The words had been harsh and had come following beating Kokoa to within an inch of her life. Kokoa had threatened Tsukune and so there had been a final reckoning between the two. She'd warned Kokoa that if she ever came near her or Tsukune again while they were married she would forfeit her life.

"I tried to spare you this oneesama," Kokoa told her. "We're immortal; loving mortals can only end in tragedy."

"You still don't know anything Kokoa," her older sister replied sadly. "If you ever truly love someone maybe you'll understand that being with them is the greatest joy there is. No amount of pain or sorrow will ever take away the happiness I shared with him."

"That's not true you know," Kokoa said. "I love you oneesama, please come home now. Father says he will welcome you back."

"No," Moka replied. "My home is here. I am Aono Moka; I don't belong in Castle Akashiya anymore."

"Don't say that!" Kokoa cried out. "You're a vampire and that is never going to change! You belong with your family, with your own kind! Come home with me sister!"

"No," she answered. "My place is with my husband, always."

She turned and walked away, ignoring the sobs she heard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alone she stood at the edge of a high cliff staring down into dark waters . There was no world for her without his love to give her light or his arms to give her shelter. Immortality held nothing at all for her if it had to be spent without him.

"Let's be together again my love."

She took a single step and fell down into the black waters below.


End file.
